Zokujin
The zokujin were one of the Five Races that ruled the world that would become Rokugan after the Great Sleep of the Naga. They were connected with the Earth Element. Fortunes & Winds, p. 92 When speaking their voices sounded like rumbling rocks. Way of the Lion, p. 113 Appearance Zokujin were a humanoid race who lived in the Spine of the World Mountains for a very long time and were invulnerable to most weapons. They were hunched, green-skinned reptilians with luminous yellow eyes, sharp claws, and bony spikes protrubing from their elbows and shoulders. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 85 Zokujin had a vague resemblance to large metallic-colored goblins, which had earned them the human nickname, “copper goblins.” Enemies of the Empire, p. 193 Pacifist They had little reason to be belligerent, and believed most things will work themselves out in the end. They had a deep understanding of the magic of Earth, and were caused pain by anything that would harm earth. Zokujin had the ability to sculpt metal and steel like soft clay, as if the metal simply parts at their command. They could move through solid stone and metal as if it was not there. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 280 Organization Zokujin lived in large family groups and their leaders were blessed with divine magic. Although they could live on a diet of plant matter, they prefered to eat raw rock. They were the living embodiment of patience and lived for a long, long time. Zokujin Shamans were rumored to be truly immortal. Fortunes & Winds, p. 108 The Zokujin race was used to be guided by five immortal shamans, among the most powerful spellcasters of its race. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 57 Their language was harsh and guttural, with an emphasis on rough consonants and few vowels. History Origin Ningen-do did not exist as mankind knew it. Everything was a tumultuous maelstrom of elemental energy, seething between the boundaries of the Spirit Realms. The Five Races, Kenku, Zokujin, Troll, Kitsu and Ningyo, came into being within the turmoil. Each of these races was marked by the power of a particular element, and all of them possessed powerful magic which they used to survive in their harsh primordial world. Enemies of the Empire, p. 175 The kami, which were maddened, destructive spirits, had been tamed and peace was brought to the Mortal Realm. Alliance When the races found one another joined the strengths the others lacked, their powers complemented one another, founding the Alliance of the Five Races. The Five Races determined to combine their will to make a world that would last forever. In the center of chaos they created a vast city, the City of Night, and in the heart of this city they combined their most powerful magic in the form of a great crystal focus, balancing the five elements in harmony. Bloodwhite Stone When the City of Night and its mighty crystal focus was built, none save the Zokujin fully understood its workings. This understanding led them to create a second such crystal focus, and called it the Bloodwhite Stone. The heart of Ningen-do, the source of all magic, it was considered the most sacred artifact of the Zokujin race. Arrival of the Ogres Following the arrival of the Ogre race to Rokugan, his leader Muhonarak was confronted by the Five Races. The Ogre claimed he came to defeat the Champion of Evil. The five Races did not know of any such thing, so they challenged the ogres to two challenges. After Muhonarak successfully completed the challenges, the ogres were accepted and given rule over the nezumi lands. The Dawn of the Ogres, by Lucas Twyman Fall of the Alliance Eventually the hordes of Jigoku reached the lands of the Alliance, and they could not overcome the demons. Tsuno Kishenku, leader of the Tsuno Soultwisters, attacked the City of Night to get control of a powerful nemuranai, a crystal focus. It did it against his own race leaders, who believed the crystal too dangerous, even to use against Jigoku's forces. Kishenku proved right, and using the crystal incinerated most of the twisted invaders, but he lost control of the crystal and a wave of energy ripped through the City of Night, killing its inhabitants and turning the city itself into a strange purple crystal. The shockwaves rippled across the world, bringing death and ruin to all the cities of the Five Races. Enemies of the Empire, p. 176 The zokujin retreated into the depths of the earth. Day of Broken Thunder Centuries later, the Zokujin came under attack by creatures from Jigoku, and thousands of Zokujin were killed. Their once unified civilization was reduced to scattered, wandering tribes, the Bloodwhite Stone was lost, and their race fell into a primitive state. This day was known as Shokajin Rekna or the Day of Broken Thunder. Their religion revolved about the worship of the Bloodwhite Stone, and the Zokujin shamans spoke this day this powerful item was stolen. Some Zokujin believed that if they could recover the artifact their race would be great once more. Another known nemuranai of Zokujin origin was the Oni's Eye. Way of the Ninja, p. 50 Lion Clan In the 1st century the Lookout Mountain appeared in a former plain. Vast deposits of copper were discovered in the area surrounding it. Shortly after the mountain appeared, zokujin were drawn to the area in large numbers. Remorseful after the deaths of the Kitsu race, Akodo refused to allow his samurai to attack the creatures. Instead, the Ikoma put them to work in the Copper Mines. Secrets of the Lion, p. 36 Many of the Zokujin left work as miners for the Lion, as they were the cheapest form of labor available. The zokujin were their slaves, and they were even easier to feed than heimin, as they ate minerals instead of meat or vegetables. Zokujin were also known as "copper goblins", though they had no connection to the goblins of the Shadowlands, nor did they even carry the Taint. Zokujin legends said they were tricked by an ancient Ikoma into trading their freedom away, but the Lion maintained that they saved the Zokujin from certain death, and offered them work in exchange for food and shelter. The Zokujin shamans encouraged a philosophy of patience and non-aggression. Their slavery offersed them an excellent opportunity to learn about the humans, the race that had inherited the world they helped create. Enemies of the Empire, p. 194 Zokujin Scaped Sometime during the Clan War era the Zokujin rioted and fled the Lion mines, Mine Riots (Crimson and Jade flavor) being replaced by heimin. Copper Mine (Gold flavor) The Zokujin began to seek their Bloodwhite Stone. Zokujin (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Dragon-Phoenix War with Zokujin]] with Zokujin]] During the Dragon-Phoenix War the Zokujin Zesh Tribe fought against the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori, who was secretly manipulating the events of the war. The tribe aided Tamori Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro in their escape from the Dark Oracle. Imprisoned Shaitung brought the Zokujin with her to the Dragon lands from the depths, being a wise creatures, if somewhat difficult to understand. Gold Mine (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Destroyer War In 1171 during the Destroyer War the Crab used all his resources to fight the Destroyers, Hida Kitamura (Path of the Destroyer flavor) including the zokujin. Hida Kitamura (Path of the Destroyer Picture) Age of Conquest The Lion placed Zokujin bosses in charge of their Zokujin miners, in hopes to avoid the riots that had plagued them in the past. Zlkyt (The Shadow's Embrance flavor) Tribes of the Zokujin * Rejn Tribe Righting a Wrong, by Rusty Priske * Magn F'Chka The King of the Trolls, Part I * Zesh Tribe Known Zokujin * Grukat - 12th century. * Kakera - 12th century. * Kjgkt - Pre-calendar. Immortal Shaman. * Krcklg - 12th century. * Kxrim - Pre-calendar. Older zokujin alive in the 12th century. * Svth - 12th century. * Xijkt - 12th century. * Zelgk - 12th century. Fire and Air, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman * Zgkol - 10th century. * Zlkyt - 12th century. See also * Zokujin/Meta External Links * Zokujin (Hidden Emperor 5) * Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Rokugani Language